


Alpha Venom

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, dubcon, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Of course Peter’s heat would hit in the middle of a fight with one of his most dangerous enemies. Less expected would be Venom’s reaction to it.





	Alpha Venom

“Give up, little spider. You can’t beat us!” Venom growled. A massive claw swung at Peter’s chest tearing through his suit, missing his skin by a hair’s breadth.

Peter gasped, tripping backward into the wall. His usual grace shattered. His heat wasn’t meant to be for a few more days, but this Venom guy… he’s so big… so powerful. Everything omegas crave when their heat takes. Peter struggled with his own mind, but he couldn’t stop the rush of chemicals in his brain as his heat was triggered by the presence of a strong alpha. He whimpered as he fell to his knees.

“Please.” He held out a hand. “L-let’s finish this some other time okay?”

“Spider?” Venom cocked its head. “I didn’t even touch you.” The creature stopped. Peter was amused to find that despite being enemies, Venom didn’t seem interested in taking advantage of him when he couldn’t fight. It was kind of endearing.

“No, it’s not you… I uh… I’m sick! Bad burrito,” Peter shrugged, a grimace showing through his mask.

“Burrito?” Venom paused. Its teeth spreading into something that might have been a smile, but was far too sinister. “You smell like omega. Like ripe omega.”

Peter whined. Every word Venom said made him produce more slick. If he stayed any longer it would start to leak out.

“I have to go.” He flung his arm out to fire a web, but Venom grabbed it. His hand was big enough to wrap around his whole forearm.

“Stay,” he growled.

Peter bit his lip. His body ached. He wanted to drop to his hands and knees. He wanted alpha cock.

“Venom, stop!” Eddie’s voice broke through. Venom receded, at least partly, and Eddie’s face appeared. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Me? We are claiming this omega!” Venom’s head appeared out of Eddie’s shoulder.

“We are not an alpha.”

Venom made a sound that was likely meant to be a laugh. “You are not an alpha. I first bonded to an alpha. I still have alpha in me.”

“What happened to we?”

“‘We’ does not count when you smell like slick. That’s when you are mine.” Venom’s long tongue swiped at Eddies face neck and the man shivered and moaned. Peter felt his mouth water.

“Y-you can’t just… you have to ask first. You can have me whenever you want, but Spiderman probably has someone to get home to.”

“Nope, actually,” Peter smacked his lips. “I’m good… ya know… if uh Venom wants to…”

“Knot your ass?” Venom helpfully supplied.

“Yeah,” Peter moaned.

“Does that count as permission?” Venom asked Eddie.

Eddie looked glassy eyed and clearly wasn’t paying attention. “Huh, what?”

“Yes, I’m giving you permission,” Peter clarified wanting whatever Brock was getting.

Venom teeth parted in what could only be a grin. Inky tendrils reached out and slid under the torn fabric of his suit. He pulled in a choking breath as his nipples were teased, even as the creature spread itself deeper until it found his slick hole.

“Alpha, please,” Peter moaned. His face burned red with humiliation to be begging for his enemy’s cock, but Venom was clearly more concerned with taking him than worrying about their typical roles.

He moaned as a tendril slid inside, fitting perfectly inside him. It was just the right size to stretch and fill him, getting slowly thicker the deeper it went. Peter mewled, legs spreading when Venom found his prostate and toyed with it before sliding in deeper.

“Sweet omegas,” he purred.

Peter panted, looking over at Eddie. This must have been what Venom was doing to him, filling him, teasing him. And he just kept going deeper, growing thicker, yet it happened slowly enough that it never hurt. He moaned watching Venom lick at Eddie’s face. His mouth fell open and Venom’s tongue went inside in the filthiest version of a kiss imaginable.

“Going to knot you both,” Venom growled. They both moaned.

“Please, V,” Eddie panted.

“Quiet,” Venom ordered and a tendril slid in between Eddie’s lips. Peter watched as a bulge formed in the man’s throat as he moaned his eyes rolled back. He licked his lips.

“You want it, too,” Venom observed. Peter moaned as he was given the same treatment, sucking on Venom’s smooth form as it filled his mouth. It prodded gently at the back of his throat, testing his gag reflex and finally fucking his mouth.

Peter shivered as the thickness of a knot pressed against his hole. He pressed himself against it, trying to take it in.

“Listen to the both of you,” Venom purred. “Mewling like cats. And Eddie’s not even in heat. He just gets turned on by the smell of other omegas. Eddie likes to watch.”

Peter was enjoying watching, himself, as Eddie moaned and occasionally gagged. They were both squirming in Venom’s grasping, trying to take their knots.

“My little omegas want to be knotted?”

They both nodded, begging with full mouths. Peter moaned as the knot pushed in, forcing him open and then slotting inside. He clenched around it, milking it until Venom’s entire form shuddered and he felt alpha cum flooding his ass. He even got a mouth full from the tendril in his mouth. His own cock leaked as the knot in his ass rubbed against his prostate. He moaned and whined as Venom milked him until he was screaming, sound muffled with his mouth stuffed full, mind shattering with the best orgasm he’d ever experienced.

He ended up laying curled on the rooftop where they had been fighting however long ago. Eddie was next to him. Venom was making a rumbly purring sound, curled on Eddie’s chest in a way that was far too cute for the monster that just fucked them both stupid.

“You good, Spidey?” Eddie asked.

“Uh huh, great,” Peter said.

“Good, good. I’m gonna cuddle you, that okay?”

“Yeah… let’s do that,” Peter said and it wasn’t as humiliating as he thought it might be when Eddie wrapped his arms around him with Venom purring between them. He suspected Eddie was just trying to make sure he was okay since omegas are very vulnerable during a heat. So he let himself forget for a moment that they had just been trying to kill him. It was a bizarre situation, but maybe he’d hunt Venom down the next time he felt a heat coming on.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
